


大同小异（防PB用）

by FOOD_SMR18H



Category: Aquaman (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FOOD_SMR18H/pseuds/FOOD_SMR18H
Summary: 防屏蔽专用外链，章节是零散的，建议大家去乐乎或者随缘居阅读完整版。乐乎主页：http://gentleman-gentleman.lofter.com/随缘居：http://www.mtslash.me/thread-276683-1-1.html





	1. Chapter 1

5.

当亚瑟切实地意识到周身的信息素并非自己的幻觉时，他已经被一条罕见的嫩绿色巨蟒缠了整整三圈有余。并不是说他真的没有任何感觉，只是这条巨蟒身上的信息素与奥姆的实在太过相像，若不是对方是条蛇他绝对立马抱着人家就往海里（亚特兰蒂斯）钻了。

 

他被信息素的味道迷惑地没有丝毫反抗意识，不仅仅是因为相同的味道，还有其中蕴含的信息量，那种极度的无助和绝望是亚瑟从来没有体会过的，他被这种情绪所震惊，愣是错过了最佳的躲避时机，被巨蟒缓慢但极其有力地缠绕起来。

 

他注意到巨蟒其实是没有意识的，他只是本能地索求温暖之地。亚瑟的体温本就高于常人，强健又庞大的体型更是一个大型移动暖炉。当巨蟒因为寒冷而紧紧缠绕上他时，原本压抑的信息素渐渐有了一丝改变，就像无尽黑夜中的一缕曙光，轻轻照拂着对方绷紧到极限的警惕，就算没有意识也不曾放松的肌肉总算在温暖的烘慰下逐渐松弛下来。

 

亚瑟试探着伸出还比较能活动的手，小心地抚摸着身上的蛇身，手掌下的稚嫩令他暗暗咋舌，就算他对蛇类了解不多，也知道这种体型的蟒蛇肯定已经成年。然而指腹下的蛇皮柔软且轻薄，上面的鳞片更是仿佛仅是一层精美的纹路，丝毫不具备任何防御作用。

 

冬日的海风带着难以抵御的湿寒吹刮在二人身上，亚瑟倒是无所畏惧，但他此刻正被脑中萌生的疯狂想法吓得直跳脚。他稳稳地站在沙地上，掂了掂身上的重量确定不会因为一些略大的动静而掉落后，深吸一口气，鼓起劲儿朝着灯塔的方向狂奔而去。

 

亚瑟无法确定自己的想法对普通人来说疯狂到什么程度，但身为亚特兰蒂斯与人类的混血，又有外星人和其他超能力者作为同僚，他觉得自己十有八九是真相了的。也许到家后他可以联系布鲁斯帮他查一查，确认一下身上的“小家伙”是不是才刚刚出生没多久……

 

亚瑟没注意到自己的心情已经被突然出现的陌生蛇彻底打乱了，也许是因为善良的本心，使他此刻由衷地、竭尽全力地帮助对方；也许是因为相同的信息素，就他一直以来的认知中可以肯定这世上是不存在相同信息素的兽人的。这可能是个希望，或者消极一点的想法，这只是个感情寄托，但亚瑟却有种莫名的自信，他觉得奥姆还活着，肯定还活着。

 

亚瑟已经拼尽全力往家里跑了，但这是他第一次深刻地意识到，在海里的他速度优势有多大。如果他是抱着对方在海里游的话，此刻就不是气喘吁吁地刚到家门口了，而是早已安置好“小家伙”，自己也美美地饱餐一顿了。亚瑟一边想着今晚还能不能喝一杯，一边抬起一只脚踹响了家里的大门。

 

“亚瑟·库瑞！！！你都干了些什么？！？！！！”千辛万苦才到家的亚瑟怎么也没想到，在他不顾自己的悲伤救了一条“小蛇”时，他一直温柔和蔼的母亲不仅没有给他一个赞许的拥抱或者亲吻（再为他准备一顿丰盛的美食就更好了），反而怒吼着质问他都干了些什么，与父亲一起将他身上的“小家伙”急匆匆地带进屋里，甚至直接占用了他的卧室。

 

亚瑟不知道自己做错了什么，只能鹌鹑般尽量缩着不可能变小的身体，安静地看着父母忙前忙后。屋内的温度被大大地提升，母亲几乎把家里所有的被褥都搬进了他的卧室，五分钟不到的时间，连急救医生都就位了。

 

就算再迟钝也该意识到什么了，亚瑟不再堵在走廊上妨碍大家的工作，独自一人悄咪咪来到厨房，为自己开了几罐啤酒。等到母亲他们终于送走了医生，亚瑟以为终于可以喘口气，上楼去瞅瞅他的“小家伙”时，亚特兰娜坐到了他的对面，第一次以女王的口吻对他问话：“亚瑟，这到底是怎么回事？”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 防屏蔽专用外链，章节是零散的，建议大家去乐乎或者随缘居阅读完整版。  
> 乐乎主页：http://gentleman-gentleman.lofter.com/  
> 随缘居：http://www.mtslash.me/thread-276683-1-1.html

14.  
亚瑟甚至都没给抽屉上锁，洛基轻而易举地拿到了那份资料，一目十行地浏览下来，有一些专业名词他看不懂，但不妨碍他对自己的诊断结果的理解。没想到中庭的仪器竟然可以检测出他真正的属性，Alpha信息素模拟剂在他的改良下应该是完美的才对，而根据他现在的味道来看，模拟剂也还在有效期内。但此刻他无心再琢磨模拟剂的问题，因为他怎么都没想到，在看到检查结果“类别：普通兽人，细胞生长速度异常，但未检测出不明成分。”外还能看到更加震惊的内容：“属性Omega，信息素显示异常：为Alpha，怀孕四个月，胎儿是否健康需进行专业孕检。”

洛基不可置信地反复看了那行文字十几遍，什么叫胎儿是否健康？他什么时候怀孕了？？他怎么会怀孕的？？？他从来没有跟别人……操，不对……四年前有过……操你的索尔·奥丁森！！！！！

四年前的那场庆功宴，那天正好是洛基的发情期，好死不死，也正好是他的模拟剂失效的时间。当时他慌乱地翻箱倒柜找寻剩余的模拟剂，他明明记得还有一罐的，可怎么都找不着。他在跟自己的身体赛跑，他太久没有经历过发情期了，他害怕得不得了。也正是因为这份难得的恐慌，让他忘记了封锁宫殿，忘记了布置结界。

洛基觉得口干舌燥，但双腿间渐渐溢出的湿润和衣服包裹着的躯体都在不停地分泌着爱液与汗水，他的脚步越发虚浮，视线也逐渐模糊起来。他找了所有可能藏有模拟剂的地方，没有、没有、没有，哪里都没有！洛基绝望地在屋子里晃荡，一不留神被床边的地毯绊了一下，上身直接摔在了床上。柔软又微凉的被褥给了他些许安慰，洛基跪在床边轻轻地叹了口气，决定先给自己施一个冰系魔法降降温。

突然，另一个热源体压到了他的身上，洛基全身的寒毛都竖了起来，他奋力地挣扎，变出一把匕首狠狠捅进了对方的侧腰。偷袭者闷哼一声松开了手，洛基踉跄着摔倒在床上，他迅速翻身决定给这个胆敢冒犯他的不要命的家伙致命一击，结果伴随着匕首被扔在地上的声响，他的光、他爱慕的对象、他的兄长索尔·奥丁森一个虎扑将他重重地压回了床上。

洛基被他压得几乎岔气，眼冒金星地在床上愣了好一会儿才回过神来，但也就是这么一恍惚，他的皮甲和里衣都被对方粗暴地撕开，洛基不敢相信地看着在自己身上乱亲的家伙，一瞬间的窃喜被自己股间涌出的热液当头一棒：是了，都是因为这该死的Omega发情素。原本已经放软的身体随即又开始狠绝地反抗，洛基死死地咬着下唇（他不想像个被强奸的软弱的Omega一样丢脸的乱喊乱叫），复又变出一把小刀刺向索尔的肩膀。

被拒绝的Alpha非常愤怒，索尔不懂洛基为什么要拒绝他。是的，他知道这个好闻的人是洛基，但喝醉的脑子并没有把Omega发情和洛基本人联系起来，他只知道他现在很硬，而导致这一切的就是身下这个不停反抗又不停撩拨他的坏弟弟。索尔一把抓住锋利的刀刃，鲜血迅速从掌心流下一道长长的红流，洛基怔了一下，索尔借机一扭将小刀夺走并再次抛开。他跨坐在洛基身上，一边抬手舔掉流出的鲜血，一边用充血的双眼直勾勾地盯着自己的猎物。

洛基还死咬着自己的下唇，睁着一双湿漉漉的绿眼睛瞪着索尔，他的呼吸急促、面颊绯红，平日里一丝不苟的黑发已经凌乱不堪，他是真不知道现在的自己该死的有多么诱人吗？索尔一把抓住他的双手锁在头顶，炽热的呼吸打在洛基同样滚烫的皮肤上，他舔着洛基的耳廓，勾着舌尖戳弄他敏感的外耳道。洛基从来没有被人这么对待过，连他自己都不知道有哪些敏感点，他为索尔的行为感到惊喜又难过：“停、嗯……停下来！”

“为什么？你不是很舒服吗？”索尔咬了一口耳垂作为说谎的惩罚，转而又将那块软肉含进嘴里吮吸抿弄，洛基一边抖着身子一边哼哼地拒绝，企图唤醒这位众望所归的王子的良知：“你根本、嗯唔……哈……不知道……哈啊、住啊！”胸口的乳头突然被对方掐了一下，洛基浑身一震，被索尔压在身下的下体瞬间又涌出一股爱液。

Alpha极其霸道的信息素已经彻底占领了洛基的宫殿，不管是谁都不能轻易地闯入。索尔满意于洛基生涩的反应，之前这个小骗子编的那些性爱谎言可真能糊弄人，就他这比处子还不知所措的身体，也敢说自己“阅”神无数？“我不知道什么？嗯？”索尔总算放过他的耳朵，转而欺负起粉嫩的乳头，它们与小时候的颜色基本无异，要不是洛基确实已经长大成人，他都要怀疑自己是不是在操一个未成年。

洛基已经失去了逃走的机会，索尔的信息素将他的初潮紧催紧赶到跟前，他浑身燥热不已，下身更是湿得一塌糊涂。他已经不记得之前想说什么了，身体渴望得到抚慰，心里却焦虑揪心得不行。索尔听见了他的抽噎，重新回到上方吮吻他的脸颊和泪水：“不要哭，洛基，不要哭……”当索尔呼唤他名字的刹那，压在胸口喘不上气的巨石突然消失无踪了，洛基愣愣地眨了眨眼，在索尔又亲吻他的脸颊时转头送上了自己的嘴唇。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 防屏蔽专用外链，章节是零散的，建议大家去乐乎或者随缘居阅读完整版。  
> 乐乎主页：http://gentleman-gentleman.lofter.com/  
> 随缘居：http://www.mtslash.me/thread-276683-1-1.html

15.

梦寐以求的触碰，洛基甚至有点感动地享受着索尔对他的索取。他任由对方的舌头舔遍他的口腔，释放自己真正的信息素与之缠绕融合，两根舌头亟不可待地相互纠缠，索尔放开了钳制洛基的手，急迫地去脱他身上剩余的遮蔽之物。当他摸到已经湿透的裤子时满足地叹了口气，一把扯下它们，并拢两指直接插入那湿润又柔软的地方。

 

“嗯唔！”洛基惊地抖了一下，一把抓住索尔的肩膀，不安地将自己贴近对方。他的嘴唇已经被索尔吻得又红又疼，但他不在乎，他还想要更多。索尔配合地调整了他们的姿势，他的左手稳稳地搂着洛基的后腰，双腿跪在床上，支开怀里两条湿漉漉又乏力的大腿，柔软的穴口贪婪地吮吸着他的手指，索尔难耐地咽了口口水，没等洛基适应便又挤入了第三根、第四根。

 

一切都那么顺理成章，索尔无暇顾及为何身为Alpha的洛基会这么湿，也无暇顾及挑逗自己的信息素又为何种属性，他只知道自己正操着谁，又为谁而亢奋。总算舍得分开的两张嘴气喘吁吁地将热气喷洒在对方的脸上，索尔不停地吻着洛基的脸颊和脖子，时而啃咬锁骨时而吮咬脖颈：“我的，都是我的……”他迷醉地喃喃着，一边在这具身体上留下各种记号，一边马不停蹄地加快后穴的开拓。

 

滑腻腻的爱液因为他的动作流得更加充沛，它们顺着大手无声地滴落在深色的床单上，晕开一片又一片暧昧的水渍相互叠加，神秘的黑色图腾描绘着阿斯加德皇子们不可告人的秘密。若不是有索尔的胳膊作为支撑，洛基早已虚软地瘫倒回床上，他艰难地攀着对方雄壮的躯干，兴奋又不安地等待着下一道关卡。

 

“索、索尔……嗯啊……哈、抱不啊嗯！哈啊……”洛基感觉身上的力量正在不明原因地快速流失，他焦急地呼唤着对方，希望索尔可以帮帮他。而正沉浸在他胸口的索尔依依不舍地放开被他吮咬得红肿成深色的乳头，只抬头看了一眼，又不紧不慢地转战另一边：“不行，你得撑着，不然我要惩罚你。”

 

一直在洛基体内进出的手指关注着他身体的每一个变化，他知道洛基焦虑的真正原因，这个小骗子总得为自己之前撒的谎付出点代价，索尔抿稔着嘴里的豆粒，眼中突然闪过恶趣的光芒。他将洛基体内的四指并拢在一起，不再像先前那样以扩张为目的，它们突然尖锐地戳刺着前列腺附近的肌肉，洛基的身体立刻有了激烈的反应，他害怕地尖叫呻吟，堪堪抱着索尔的双手在对方的背上抓出一道又一道指痕。

 

洛基无助地扬起脑袋露出脆弱又诱人的长颈，他的喉结在里面焦躁地浮动着，每当索尔戳到他的前列腺呻吟声都会猝然停止。他的眼前闪着阵阵白光，阴茎在未察觉的状态下吐出一点点透明的前液，他难耐地眨着双眼，泪水也不甘示弱地不停滑落。等到包裹着手指的软肉们开始痉挛抽搐，索尔突然叼着那颗被蹂躏得快滴出血的乳头往后拉扯，手指同时配合着狠狠地刺向前列腺的位置。洛基立即尖叫起来，整个身体猛地向后弓起折出一个有力的弧度，自始至终都没被碰触过的阴茎戳在了索尔的腹部，他全身剧烈地抽搐、颤抖不已，一股又一股浓稠的精液不仅射湿了索尔，也弄脏了他自己的腹部。

 

仿佛断了线的木偶般失去了所有气力，索尔顺着势头将洛基放回床上，抬起他无力的双腿折成大大的M字型，粉嫩的龟头上还垂着一些浊白的精液，洛基的大腿内侧和穴口附近已经湿得一塌糊涂。索尔不可思议地欣赏着那里，掏出自己硬热的巨物一点点往里推送。洛基还处在高潮的失神中，他没发现索尔看他的眼神越发不对，他本能地为Alpha的阴茎感到喜悦，他迷蒙地看向也在注视着他的索尔，为对方眼中的欲望不禁颤抖地更加厉害。

 

索尔被酒精熏得醉醉的脑子虽然混乱不已，但纷杂的线球中却有一根线头仿佛抹了油似的顺滑无阻地钻入他的脑子，他觉得自己可能从来没有这么明明白白过：他的弟弟根本就不是什么Alpha，他有甜腻又柔软的信息素味道，有可以轻易承纳他的阴茎的后穴，现在它不仅紧紧地含着索尔，甚至恬不知耻地吐着一股又一股爱液浇在索尔的龟头上。他享受着弟弟的身体对他本能的屈服和服务，他是个Omega，他的洛基是个Omega！

 

“唔啊！索、索尔……哈啊……不……呜呜、嗯啊……哈啊……轻点……轻啊……”突然挺动起来的阴茎凶残地捣着洛基敏感的内里，他吓得惊叫连连，推着索尔的胸膛恳求他能轻一点哪怕慢一点也好。然而对方根本没有理会他的意思，压着他的膝盖紧紧贴到胸口，他甚至能看到索尔那根可怖的阴茎正在以怎样的方式撞击自己：“呜、哈啊……哥哥、嗯啊！啊啊、求……哈啊……求你……”洛基觉得自己极有可能被对方操到散架，他的背好痛，腰也好痛，他惊恐极了，他想逃走。

 

“你怎么敢？怎么敢……”索尔突然掰开压在洛基胸前的膝盖，毫不留情地将他们朝两边压去，肌肉被拉扯的疼痛折磨着洛基，他难受地啜泣，摇着脑袋使劲儿推拒对方。但这毫无用处，索尔甚至没有一瞬的停顿。你就这么讨厌我吗，哥哥？洛基绝望地想着，彻底放弃了挣扎。而就在同一时刻，被愤怒冲昏头脑的Alpha看到了Omega眼中的绝望，索尔立刻停了下来，硬生生将攀到一定高度的欲望压了下来。

 

洛基试探性地偷瞄了一眼索尔，当即被后者捕捉，他生气地扭开头不去看那个施暴者，心里却大大地松了口气。索尔慌张地将洛基的双腿支在自己的大腿上，他还坚硬地插在洛基体内，却好像没感觉似的耐心又谨慎地揉着弟弟的双腿：“你是个Omega，洛基。你怎么能骗我？还是在这种事上？”

 

洛基咬着下唇，脸上还能看到刚刚凄惨的哭痕，他满眼委屈地看着兄长，无声地指控着他。现在可不是什么谈话的好时机，洛基在心中腹诽，已经不太疼的双腿勾起来，企图将索尔拉向自己：“继续操我或者找人来操我，你选一个。”当索尔俯下身打算再次亲吻他时，洛基率先咬了他的脸颊一口。

 

索尔将自己的脸埋在洛基的颈间，贪婪地吸着熟悉又陌生的信息素。他当然知道现在不是谈话的好时机，他的弟弟还在发情期，而他的阴茎也还插在他的体内倍受煎熬。之后他一定会好好地质问他的，现在，他要解决一些问题，并杜绝一些后患。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 防屏蔽专用外链，章节是零散的，建议大家去乐乎或者随缘居阅读完整版。  
> 乐乎主页：http://gentleman-gentleman.lofter.com/  
> 随缘居：http://www.mtslash.me/thread-276683-1-1.html

16.

大概是受残存的Alpha信息素模拟剂的影响，洛基发现他的意识时而清醒时而混乱，每当他觉得自己要彻底沦陷时，总能在各种情况下拉回些许理智。他不太确定这次的发情期是否能够顺利结束（对他来说的结束），他不可能公布自己真实的性别属性，没有谁会让一个Omega坐上阿斯加德神王的位置的。他还不想被他的兄长远远抛下。

 

带着厚茧的大手从双腿一路摸到臀部，细腻的肌肤和极具弹性的双丘令索尔爱不释手，他先从小幅度的抽插开始，双手配合着揉捏臀瓣。小声的呻吟从洛基的嘴中悄悄溢出，这种缓慢的抽插既是一种享受也是一种折磨，修长的手指难耐地揪着身下的床单，洛基将搭在索尔腰侧的双脚勾搭在一起，每当索尔挺进时都会配合地曲起让双方贴得更紧。

 

“嗯……呼……哈啊……哥哥……”洛基缓慢地舔了舔自己的嘴唇，双眼迷离，直勾勾地看着索尔专注地驰聘在他的身上。他的呼唤吸引了兄长的注意力，但手上和胯部的动作却未曾有过停滞，洛基重复了一遍刚才的举动，成功惹得对方胯部一顿，随即俯下身咬住那张挑衅的嘴，身下的动作也愈加迅猛。

 

“让我进去，洛基。”索尔的声音总是如此低沉，洛基其实很喜欢听他讲话，只要那些话不是用来责备和怀疑他，不管有多么愚蠢他都愿意安静并享受地听他说完。也许他的声音本身就有一股魔力吧，炽热的吐息喷洒在洛基敏感的耳廓上，他微微地颤抖，竟鬼使神差地点了点头。

 

得到许可的索尔放开了已经被他揉弄得留下了好几个指印的臀部，他高兴地抱紧了洛基，一边在他的脖子附近流连，一边卖力地耸动胯部，对着早已柔软的肉穴大进大出。洛基的上半身可以算得上被抱了个满怀，牢牢地锁着他的身体承受下体打桩一般的抽插。

 

“唔啊！啊……哈啊、慢啊……嗯啊、哈啊……”洛基整个人都在有规律地震动，他不知道索尔是故意用这样的姿势操他还是无意为之，他没有一点回旋的余地，只能保持一个姿势被身上的种马恣意妄为。他的身体越来越热，汗水已经浸湿他的秀发，凌乱不堪地散在床上、缠在他的脖子和脸上，就在他被操得迷迷糊糊的时候，视野突然发生了转变，索尔抱着他坐了起来。

 

“哥哥……？”意识朦胧的洛基本能地向索尔撒娇，而后者明显非常受用，他宠溺地吻着洛基殷红的唇瓣，将黏在对方脸上的头发捋到两旁：“来，抱着哥哥。”将洛基的双手放到自己的肩上，前者听话地将双手环抱在一起，确定他已经抱紧自己后，索尔将双臂伸到洛基的双膝下面，就着插入的姿势将人抱了起来。

 

“啊啊！哥、嗯啊！哈、哈啊……啊啊！不要……呜啊……”洛基着实吓了一大跳，索尔的阴茎因为他自身的重量顶到了身体最隐蔽的深度，他害怕地将索尔抱得更紧妄图可以借此离他远点，却不料反而方便了索尔，让他可以更加肆无忌惮地冲撞着入口。其实洛基已经忘了自己体内还有一个生殖腔入口，他渴望成为Alpha，而最好的骗子首先要能欺骗自己。

 

直到此刻他才反应过来刚刚他答应了索尔什么事情。这还是他那个头脑简单又莽撞的哥哥吗？他竟然趁火打劫企图让他怀孕？！？！悔恨自己吃了好大一瘪的洛基愤愤地张嘴咬着索尔的脖子，他想立刻就转换形态，将这个禽兽吞吃入腹！他怎么能这样对他！！！

 

索尔以为洛基是因为体位而不高兴地咬他，不仅没有在意，反而逗弄性地拍了拍他Q弹的屁屁，在洛基再次分神到其他地方前抱着他继续刚才的顶弄。洛基的生殖腔简直和他本人一模一样，固执的闭塞着不愿妥协。洛基仍死死地咬着那块颈肉不愿松口，正好也能借此不让自己发出那些丢人的喊叫，然而还没等他得意多久，一股电流般的快感瞬间从尾椎侵袭向全身。

 

“嗯啊啊啊！”洛基有那么一瞬间的失神，刚刚那股快感激烈得仿佛要将他整个吞噬，他震惊地看向索尔，却不想索尔也正用同样的震惊注视着他。当洛基的身体再次因为重力下落时，照旧顶上去的索尔没想到之前怎么都进不去的生殖腔口竟然打开了，突然的紧致和炽热包裹住他的阴茎，那些饥渴太久的软肉仿佛有意识般迅速地缠绕上来。索尔差点因为这极致的快感而缴械，他赌气似的也咬上了洛基的肩膀，将人狠狠地压在阴茎上不让他移动分毫。

 

而洛基也没比他好上多少，生殖腔被顶开的疼痛和酥爽同时敲打着他的大脑和灵魂，他已经什么都不知道了，他无比庆幸索尔正压着他的身体将他牢牢地钉在他的阴茎，最好把他钉一辈子，或者操死在他的阴茎上也行。他现在什么也不是，既不是阿斯加德的二皇子，也不是九界第一的魔法师，更不是虚假的Alpha，他就是一个饥渴的、渴望被操的、渴望被眼前的Alpha彻底占有的Omega。

 

“动……哥哥、操我……哈啊……哥哥……索尔……”洛基主动地亲吻着索尔，下身更是殷勤地收缩着内里，就算只是这样的举动也能给他带来不可言喻的快感。他的理智已经被烧灼殆尽，他无法自拔的想要更多，他舒服得想哭，也难过得想哭。

 

已经稳定下来的索尔紧了紧挂在他胳膊上的双腿，爱怜地吻着那双仿佛流不尽泪水的绿眼睛，他从床上下来，稳稳地站在地毯上，对洛基说了一句他失去意识先能听清的最后一句话：“我会操你的，洛基，狠狠地操你，操到你怀孕，让你不停地大肚子，为我生下数不清的阿斯加德皇嗣。”

 

之后发生的事情洛基本人完全不知情，他体内的Alpha信息素模拟剂已经彻底失效。他的生殖腔还是为他的兄长打开了，索尔不仅将自己的阴茎结锁在他的腔口，更是在洛基神志不清的情况下征询他的意见，狠狠地咬破了他后颈上的腺体，完成了整套AO标记。他亲爱的小弟弟在他的怀里不停地啜泣，呜呜咽咽的模样不仅能令他心软更能勾出他深埋心底的破坏欲。

 

这真的不能完全责怪他的，当索尔完成标记又忍耐到阴茎结消退以后，也就只是瞅着洛基哼哼唧唧的委屈样儿，随意撸了几把阴茎，二话不说又顶了进去。等到索尔心满意足地放过洛基时，后者已经奄奄一息地趴在枕头上，对兄长人面兽心的行为毫不知情。

 

餍足的索尔并没有抱着洛基直接入睡，也不知道是不是Alpha的本能直觉，他收拾了屋子，清理了洛基的身体（当然没有清理里面），试了整整八次才成功施展了一个简单的治愈魔法，将洛基后颈上的牙印迅速愈合。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 防屏蔽专用外链，章节是零散的，建议大家去乐乎或者随缘居阅读完整版。  
> 乐乎主页：http://gentleman-gentleman.lofter.com/  
> 随缘居：http://www.mtslash.me/thread-276683-1-1.html

22.

这其实是个挺奇妙的体验，当你整个人往后摔时，除了脑袋哪儿都不疼。奥姆大概恍惚了六、七秒才意识到自己好像压到了什么，赶紧捂着脑袋坐起来。然而不动还好，一起来屁股下那种饱满紧实的弹性触感令他瞬间烧红了两颊，他迅速爬开，完全不敢去看那个被他坐在屁股下的人（的屁股）。

 

“对、对不起……”奥姆背对着亚瑟，羞涩地喃喃道歉，好一会儿都没听见身后的动静，正想着是不是自己的声音太小对方没有听见，却没想突然有人从后面抱住了他，庞大的身躯几乎将他整个人都包了进去：“奥姆，是你……真的是你……”低沉的嗓音轻轻地飘进奥姆烧红的耳朵里，伴随着一个又一个亲吻重重地印在他的头顶。

 

奥姆不解地抬头去看他，一个没注意额头和脸颊也被吧唧了好几口。对方丝毫没有因此而感到尴尬，反而在对上奥姆惊讶又清澈的蓝眼睛时开怀地笑了起来：“奥姆，奥姆……你还记得我吗？”亚瑟将奥姆转过来正对自己，他高兴坏了，就算鼻子和后脑勺都还隐隐作痛也无所谓：“我是你的哥哥，亚瑟。”

 

“亚瑟……”现在，奥姆已经完全看清抱着自己的人长什么样儿了，他说不出那种感觉，但可以确定自己并不讨厌被对方过分触碰。所以他没有推开亚瑟，也没有为那些亲吻感到不自在，反而偷偷地揪住对方的衣角：“奥姆……是叫我吗？这是我的名字？”或许他们真的是兄弟吧，不然奥姆无法解释心中那种莫名的信任感由何而来。

 

“是的、是的，奥姆·马略斯，这是你的名字。我是亚瑟，你的哥哥。”发现奥姆并没有排斥自己，亚瑟高兴得几乎想要嚎叫，这可是没失忆的奥姆绝对不会给他的待遇啊！

 

“亚瑟·马略斯？”当奥姆将这个组合念出口时，忍不住皱了皱眉，一种困惑又别扭的感觉围绕在这个姓名的周围。“呃……对，亚瑟·马略斯。”考虑到奥姆现在什么都不记得，亚瑟决定不要一口气给他塞太多乱七八糟的东西，反正他们本来就是亲兄弟，跟谁姓都一样（并不一样）。

 

“那个……你们要不要考虑一下，去客厅坐到沙发上再继续？”班纳突然觉得心好累啊，他这么一个大活人站在这里，偏偏没有一个人注意到他，他的存在感就真的这么低吗？还是说自己现在完全是个嫌弃的电灯泡呢，要不要找个借口先离开？可是亚瑟那家伙兴奋得恨不得扑倒奥姆，他实在不放心啊。但是奥姆一点也不排斥他，就那么任由第一次见面的人亲亲抱抱？班纳重重地叹了口气，觉得自己又老了五岁。

 

索尔静静地注视着怀里的洛基，安详的睡脸看起来是那么的不真实。索尔表现得非常平静，任谁都看不出此刻的他内心有多么汹涌澎湃。这样一切就都说得通了，那奇奇怪怪的AA链接的真相，他的弟弟是Omega，将自己隐藏得那么好、那么要强的Omega。想到他们曾经的对峙、曾经的战斗、曾经的生死离别，索尔的整颗心都剧烈地颤抖起来。

 

如果说这个世界有多偏袒多么爱他，那么这个世界就有多少的恶意用来伤害他。

 

倘若不是灭霸，洛基就不会死；但正是洛基的重生，他那具被自己摧残的身体才得以康复；可若不是灭霸造成的死亡，他们早就互相坦白，也不用经历那些痛不欲生的情感；然而，也正是因为这一切，他们更加、更加无法割舍对方。他不会感谢世界给予他们的恶意，因为他不希望洛基再经历任何痛苦，但他会发自内心地感恩那些偏爱，他会珍惜的，这份失而复得的珍宝，以及意外的惊喜。

 

索尔小心地吻了吻洛基，轻搭在对方小腹上的大手温柔地婆娑着。现在的洛基不仅失去了法力更失去了神力，所以他无从得知自己为何会重生。但索尔已经隐隐的猜到，只是没有根据而已。因为他们的宝宝没有神力，也没有神格，这在阿斯加德的历史上从来没有发生过（或者说从来没有被记载过）。

 

如果、只是假设，他猜他们的宝宝做了什么。神的诞生都是极其不容易的，更何况它还有一半雷神的血统，就算洛基是冰霜巨人，那也是属于约顿海姆的神格，不管怎样他们的宝宝都不可能是个普通的生命体。但洛基经历了重生，照理说在他死去的那刻便会失去与宝宝的联系，除非有人从中进行了干扰，执拗的、强硬的一定要将宝宝捆绑在洛基的生命里。

 

谁能这么做呢？谁又会不计代价地这么做呢？索尔差点没忍住哭泣起来，他虔诚地抚摸着洛基腹中微弱的生命之光，它是那样的坚强，又如此的伟大。“谢谢。”这是对宝宝说的，也是对洛基说的。

 

索尔闭上眼，亲昵地蹭了蹭枕在他臂弯里的爱人，现在，他终于可以安心地睡觉了。他不用再担心那些反复践踏他灵魂的梦魇，也不用再害怕怀里的人又是一个美好的噩梦。那微乎其微的AO感应是他的镇静剂，手掌下闪烁着的小小灵魂则是他的定心丸。接下来他还有很多事情决不能假手于人，可不能再拖着一个中空的躯体继续苟活了。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 防屏蔽专用外链，章节是零散的，建议大家去乐乎或者随缘居阅读完整版。  
> 乐乎主页：http://gentleman-gentleman.lofter.com/  
> 随缘居：http://www.mtslash.me/thread-276683-1-1.html

文前预警：文末盾冬铁路过。  
——————  
30.  
考虑到奥姆当下的各种情况，大家一致认为先让他留在基地里最佳。虽然亚瑟非常想将他带回灯塔的家，他已经迫不及待想让母亲与弟弟见面，但他明白这急不来，特别是在奥姆的属性暴露的情况下，而母亲知不知道这件事。他无法确定在种种未知情况下贸然让他们相见会不会适得其反造成无法挽回的局面，所以他忍了下来，并且厚着脸皮向托尼索要了一间与奥姆相连的房间打算也住下来。  
  
当奥姆被热情的彼得拉到最佳观影位置坐下，一扭头便看到不远处坐在单人沙发上的亚瑟时；当结束电影之夜各自回房休息，紧挨着自己房间的卧室门被亚瑟打开时；当亚瑟毫无自觉轻松地向奥姆道晚安并优先进屋关门时，奥姆站在自己的卧室门口，瞪着双眼沉默了约莫三分钟，才怒不可遏地冲进亚瑟的房间，却在怒喝前被人一把按在门板上，浓重的Alpha信息素伴着高大的体型向他扑去，将他整个人牢牢地禁锢在亚瑟与房门之间。  
  
“没人告诉你不应该随便闯进单身Alpha的房间吗？”亚瑟无视奥姆的推搡，强硬地靠向对方，嘴唇紧贴着奥姆的耳朵，呼吸间喷洒的热气全都吹进了Omega的耳朵和颈间。  
  
“操你的，亚瑟·库瑞，离我远点！”奥姆不甘示弱地也释放出自己的信息素，在大脑反应过来前双膝一软，原本压在身体两侧的手臂迅速拦在他下坠的腰上，一把将他整个人捞了起来。“你是笨蛋吗？！”亚瑟怒吼着将人抱到床上，奥姆浑身酸软、双颊绯红，只这么一瞬全身已经遍布了一层细汗，他无措地喘着气，惊愕地看着亚瑟，似乎还不明白发生了什么。  
  
亚瑟的裆部已经完全鼓起来了，忍耐一整天的兄弟狠狠地亢奋着——他想死的心都有了。凶狠地瞪着身下这个毫无自觉的家伙，他蔚蓝的双眼已经变得湿漉漉的，几颗细小的泪珠嵌在睫毛间颤巍巍地注视着他，亚瑟挫败地呜咽一声，心一横直接啃上了对方的双唇。奥姆吃痛地抖了一下，刚抬手就被亚瑟抓住双手扼杀了反抗。柔软的床铺因两具肉体的叠加而深深下陷，亚瑟已经整个爬上床，野兽般将人压在身下索吻。  
  
“嗯……你、唔嗯……发什么……嗯哼……唔……”奥姆拼命地闪躲亚瑟的掠夺，却屡屡失败被愈来愈凶猛地对待，他的嘴唇好痛，舌头好痛，辛辣的信息素冲击着他的口鼻也刺激着他的双眼，他被泪水糊得睁不开眼，嘴也终于酸疼得无力反抗。亚瑟紧紧地抓着他的手腕，他毫不怀疑那儿会留下清晰的淤痕。  
  
直到亚瑟觉得裤裆里的兄弟没那么亟不可待时才放软了攻势，但他没有松开奥姆，他还不想被对方结束眼下的旖旎：“在我被你逼疯前，或许该尽一点兄长的本分了。”亚瑟放低自己的下半身，厚颜无耻地将自己贴在奥姆的身上。  
  
“哈？”奥姆扭着身想要躲避，却被亚瑟恶劣的顶胯举动惊得不敢再动。“是谁告诉你用自己的信息素反抗Alpha的？你不知道这会带来什么吗？”亚瑟用力咬了一口奥姆在之前的挣扎中裸露出的锁骨，在对方吃痛又生气的表情下温柔地舔起伤口：“如果你不是我的弟弟，我早把你拆开来吃干净了。”  
  
“哈！唔——”刚想嘲讽亚瑟的奥姆被胸口传来的刺激惊得差点咬到舌头，他不敢置信地看向正隔着衣服吮吸他乳头的家伙，他从未经历过这些，竟一时不知该如何应对。  
  
看来不管有没有记忆，奥姆在性行为方面都毫无经验，大概连Omega的常识都知之甚少。一想到刚刚被对方信息素攻击（勾引）的情况，亚瑟决定抛弃之前与复仇者们协商好的计划，他才不会放着这么个宝贝炸弹到处“害人”呢。  
  
“还记得我们今天的谈话吧？”亚瑟整个人都压在奥姆的身上了，就像抱长条抱枕般将对方整个嵌进自己的怀里，不留一丝反抗的余地，“我也不想这么跟你谈话，但是你老气急败坏地不好好听我说，我只能这样了。”那种“我也没办法，都是你逼我的”的语气让怀里的奥姆气得几乎快冒烟儿了，他决定选择沉默，沉默总行了吧？就在亚瑟思考着奥姆是不是睡着了的时候，被挤在他胸口的脑袋终于发出了妥协的闷声：“那你说吧。”  
  
突然得到的机会反而打了亚瑟一个措手不及，他没想到奥姆这么快就妥协了。等了片刻还没等到声音的奥姆提高了音量：“你到底说不说？！”“说说说！马上说！让我组织一下语言！”“……笨蛋。”原本还焦急的亚瑟在听见这声在他看来等同于撒娇的评价时，将怀里的人往上抱了抱，让自己一低头便能吻到奥姆的额头并立马就这么做了一回。  
  
“说话就说话，别乱亲！我还没原谅你！”奥姆用额头撞了一下亚瑟的下巴全当反击，自认为足够凶狠了，殊不知在对方眼里此刻的言行与调情无二。“嗯嗯，那你好好听着，如果没记住，以后我就天天说，当着所有人的面说，说到你永远忘不掉为止。”“……”心里突然升起的不详感使奥姆打了一个激灵，他觉得自己该立刻阻止亚瑟，但好像已经为时已晚。  
  
【Ok，Mark188和Mark190可以先撤退了，Mark185和Mark193继续留守待命。】星期五的指令悄无声息地响应在亚瑟房门外的四台无人机脑内，其中两台接受撤退的指令安静地离开了，留下的两台仍旧举着双手正对门口，以随时准备发射掌心炮的架势守卫着。  
  
接收到星期五发来的反馈的短腿猫打了一个大大的哈欠，小短腿刚想继续操作键盘肉垫却扑腾在了空气里：“该睡了，托尼。”刚与巴基试验完新机械臂的史蒂夫抱起已经困成兽型的托尼，在他挣扎前一把撸上软乎乎的肚子，瞬间便卸掉了对方所有的反抗，一边安抚一边抱着猫托尼离开了工作室。  
  
已经洗完澡的巴基刚打开浴室门便看到已经彻底熟睡的托尼正四仰八叉地睡在他们兽型专用的窝里，用眼神看向史蒂夫：“又这样？”后者无奈地耸耸肩，拍了拍巴基的肩膀以示安慰。托尼爱操心的个性也不是一天两天了，他们还能怎么的，除了体谅，也只能从别的地方讨回来了：“也许明天我们可以找亚瑟一起训练训练。”“噢……你可真是个好队长，史蒂夫。”


End file.
